My New L, My New Secret
by BeyondBirthdayIsAwesome
Summary: Misa, you do not realize how much of a scum-bag Kira really was. He did not appreciate you as I would have..." NearXMisa. Rated M for later! Warning, creepy Near inside!
1. The Meeting

**Hi! Um, o.k so, this is a NearXMisa fic! I know that this couple is very unlikely but, hey, whatevz! XD **

**Also, I would love it if you guys commented about if you want a second chapter or not. K? K! See yah!**

**Disclaimer: Well do I sound like I own Death Note? Nah! :P**

XxxX

Ever since Light-kun had died, I have been extremely depressed. It has already been a month and still I feel the same pain I felt when Matsuda told me. All I could do was cry. It felt like I had lost a part of myself, the good part, and now I was alone with no one but an uncompleted me. Sure, there was Matsuda and Mogi and Aizawa but they are no Light-kun. They don't make me feel special.

I mostly spent my days wondering around the house that me and Light-kun had bought together for when the Kira investigation was over and we were married. But that never happened and it never will. I also watch tragic-romances on the tv and sob while hugging a photo of me and Light-kun. He is smiling in it. A real smile. Not the fake ones he does when the others are around.

I really don't bother about my looks anymore. I only put on make-up when I'm going out or if Matsuda's visiting. I hope I haven't gained weight due to my diet of strawberry icecream and milkshakes but who cares anyway. I am not worth loving. No one will ever love me again. I am nothing anymore. I hate myself.

XxxX

It was 6:00 a.m when Matsuda called. I had fallen asleep on the sofa again and I was so startled by my Zetsubou Billy ringtone that I fell off. I felt for my phone and answered it.

"Jesus! What is it Matsuda?!" I sleepily growled. He was such a pain sometimes!

"O-oh, um...S-sorry Misa Misa! Did I wake you?" He stuttered. I felt like screaming 'Wadda you think?!' but I didn't. I might've scared him to death.

"*sigh* Anyway, what is it? Why did you call me at this ungodly hour?"

"Well, um.......Oh yeah! I just got a message from Comander Rester of the SPK requesting that Near speak with you this afternoon! He said it would be brief and you could ask that the questioning stop if you got too uncomfortable" I didn't know what to say. I really didn't feel like talking to some snooty old L wanna-be. On the other hand, I might be able to find out more about Light-kun's death! I thought for a moment, then answered.

"Ok Matsuda. Tell Near I'll do it."

"Great! A car will come by to pick you up at 7:00 p.m! Don't worry Misa, Near's an ok guy!" I put the phone down without saying goodbye. I had to prepare for this Near. If he was anything like L, he wasn't going to give up the details easily, so I had to look my very best!

I got dressed and rushed out to the store to buy some new clothes and make-up. I decided first I had better get some sexy underwear! I tried on many before finally choosing a red, lacey, very see-through front-clip bra with matching panties. I looked drop dead gorgeous! For the first time in what seemed like ages, I was very pleased with myself!

Next, I went to find some proper clothes! I chose a very short black dress that showed just enough of my cleavage but still made me look sofisticated and eligant. I also bought a pair of red high-heels. Prada red high-heels! All of this came to about $1,576 but it was totally worth it! Plus, I was rich!

When I got home I had a long bath, put on my new clothes and put on some of my new make-up. I sprayed some expensive perfume on myself and tied my hair up princess style. I left a few strands of hair loose at the front just by my fringe. Now no one could resist me!

XxxX

At exactly 7:00 p.m, my doorbell rang. I rushed to the door and Rester was there with not a car, but a huge limo! I couldn't help but squeal! Sure, I had been in a limo before, but this one was special. More amazing!

"Miss Amane. I see you like the limosine. Near made sure you had the very best transportation." He held out his hand for me to take it. He then lead me to the limo door and held it open for me to get in. When he got in, the car started moving. I suppose Near hired a driver.

"You look.......You didn't have to make such an effort." He was looking at my chest.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all!" I giggled as he blushed a little but then cleared his throut to shake it off.

"We'll be there in a few minutes Miss Amane."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it!"

When we arrived, Rester led me into the huge building. It looked so cold and modern inside. It reminded me of a lab, the opposite of L's HQ. It was far from a cosy hotel room. I shivered a bit, remembering that those days would never come again. L, Light-kun and I, together, when all of the task force had left. Laughing, eating sweets, listening to quiet music while I did a small strip-tease. It was just fun and games, no sex at all, athough L sudgested it. L...I realized he was gone, Light-kun was gone, I was the only one left. I felt like I was about to burst into tears when Rester said we were nearing the door. He didn't notice my sadness, thank God! I pulled myself together and put on a smile. When we got to a huuuge metal door that looked like it was designed to keep people out of the room behind it, Rester asked me to look away while he typed in a password. The door slowly opened revealing a cosier looking room with tons of computers on the walls and what looked like a little elderly man sitting on the plush-carpeted floor.

"Hello, Miss Amane. It's a pleasure to meet you in person finally. I'm Near." He said still facing away from me.

"The pleasure's all mine, Near! So, what did you want me for anyway?" I smiled to his back.

"Ah, yes. Of course. I need to discuss a matter with you. Rester, you may leave."

XxxX

**Ohho! So, Near and Misa will be alone! *gasp* What will happen?! If you want more, review please!!!! *hugs* **


	2. The Truth

**Here it is, the next chapter! Thank you so much for the comments! They made my day! :D Just so yah know, Near is about 18, 19 and Misa is about 20, 21. I know that's not really correct, but...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, you know!**

XxxX

"...Rester, you may leave." Near ordered to the stronge-looking man. It was strange seeing L's "Great Successor" sitting on the floor playing with...Legos? Hmmm, well, he wouldn't really be L's successor if he wasn't a _little _strange!

"Mr Near-"

"Please, call me Near, Miss Amane." He calmly said, and he turned around to face me. He looked so young! And here I thought he was an old man! I couldn't help but blush at his angelic features...he looked so much like L...

"...Near. Um, so what d-did you need me for?" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering but my silly schoolgirl side was showing through!

"I needed to talk to you about your relationship with Mr Light Yagami." The white thing stated bluntly, twirling a lock of his pure white hair. He sounded kinda... angry.

"L-Light-kun? My relationship with him...wha?" I felt irritated! How dare he bring up such a personal subject!

"That's right. Were you two very close?"

"Yes, of course! How dare you! Light-kun was my everything! We...we were even going to get married!" I yelled at Near, who didn't even flinch. He then stood up, walked up to me with a very L-like slouch and looked me right in the eye. His eyes were cold and black, like the innocence had died long ago.

"Then why were you having a secret relationship with L?" Near's tone stayed blunt and I blanched at the question. How did he know?

"I...wasn't...W-what are you saying?" I raised my voice at the albino.

"I heard differently Miss Amane, from the man himself. L."

"B-but...How?" I felt weak. Did L tell him? If so, why? That bastard! He said to me that he wouldn't tell anyone! He promised...

"Miss Amane...L informed me of your relationship with him. In fact, it was his job to." Near looked away from my shocked face, still twirling that damn lock.

"His job?" I whispered sheepishly.

"Yes Miss Amane, his job. You see, as a child I knew of you. I used to see you in the magazines a fellow student of mine got sent over from Japan. I used to think that you were very pretty and that was it. But eventually, my little crush on you became a little more serious. Not love, no no, just... maybe it was lust. Anyway, when L told me he was in fact investigating you I couldn't skip the chance to ask him to find out some more... personal details about you that were not in the magazines. We agreed that he would secretly date you and he tell me everthing that happened between you two."

"Oh. My. God. Y-you can't be serious." I fell on my knees, face down to the shiney, white floor. I felt hot tears stream from my eyes down my cheeks.

"Miss Amane...?" Near knelt down beside me watching me cry.

"E-everything that L and I went t-through was...was a lie from the start. How could I have been so...foolish? I...I should have never cheated on my precious Light-kun with him!" I sobbed.

"Misa, you do not realize how much of a scum-bag Kira really was. He did not appreciate you as I would have...You should not cry over such a foul human, no, monster such as him."

Near grabbed my chin, pulling me close to his face, inches from his lips. His mouth slowly curled into a childish smirk and he finally closed the gap between our lips. His tounge prodded eagerly, wanting to gain access to my mouth. I gave in, my mind foggy with slight shock. Our tounges fought for dominance but he seemed to be winning. Near then ran his tounge against my teeth and I gave a moan, getting one from him in return. His hands traveled up to my back, undoing my dress' zipper. I suddenly broke the kiss.

"Oh no, Near. No touching...just yet..."

XxxX

**Soz for the lack of proper sex guys, the next chapter will have lots of dirtayness, I promise! Please comment if you like the story! 3 Oh, and sorry that this chapter was so short!**


	3. The Unexpected

**Helloz again! Wow, thank you for the reviews! I had no idea I'd get any at all! My writing's kinda crappy... I'm trying to be all serious in my writing but, like Misa, my silly fangirl side shows through! Oh, and soz for making L a bit of a douchbag, I just wanted to have some sort of twist! :D**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers make me depressed...! O.o**

XxxX

Near's POV

So there we were, sitting in the middle of the SPK HQ, hot and blushing. She, Miss Amane, looked so beautiful and... dare I say 'sexy' telling me to refrain from touching her until later. I was a little surprised at myself. Never had my hands acted on their own, undoing her dress zip. Yes, I was a little surprised... Maybe it was all the teenage angst I had never used showing itself. Well, it was about time!

"Miss Amane-"

"Hehe...Call me Misa..." Her voice was low and husky and she looked at me with those half-lidded, blue eyes. They had been one of the things that had drawn me to her when I was younger, her eyes.

"Misa. I would like to ask you one thing." My voice lowered to a whisper.

"And what one thing would that be?" Misa's grin was filled with confidence.

"When you and L had your little 'meetings', did he have to wait? Did he follow your no-touching-until-I-tell-you-to rule?"

"um...w-well, not exactly..b-but-" Misa started to sweat and she looked away from me. That confidence was gone now and her expression reminded me of a childs face when they were being accused of stealing the last cookie. But we were not dealing with cookies here, oh no.

"So he just took what he wanted when he wanted it?"

"Well, kinda...But so what?! That was L, not you! It's different!" She snapped. I felt a smirk grow across my usually still visage.

"Yes Misa, but you forget. With L and Kira now gone, I am L now."

Misa looked back at me, her eyes wide and teary, and gasped. The smirk stayed firmly on me and I quickly lept on top of her, straddling her, my hands holding her wrists. I lent down and kissed her cherry lips, feeling an odd sensation build up in my private area.

"...Near...w-what are you doing?!" Misa said as I lifted her dress up and finally got it above her head, taking it off completely. I eyed her red panties and bra.

"Oh, Misa. Judging by your underwear, you were planning something too." I taunted playfully and slowly pulled down the lacy clothing, recieving a frustrated moan from her.

"I...I was not planning-ahhhhh!"

Misa's POV

Oh god, oh god! He, he's fingering me! I want him to stop but... It...

"...feels too good..." I blushed as I realised I had actually said all that out loud!

"What's that Misa? You enjoy it? Well then... How about this?"

"Ohhhhh...aHaaa!" I yelped.

Near's POV

I inserted a second finger into her burning entrance. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second. Misa was clearly liking this. Her vagina muscles were flexing around my fingers as I pulled them in and out. But then I stopped and she groaned, I'm guessing from the lack of some kind of penetration.

"Near, why'dyou stop...eeeep!"

I lowered my head down to her sex and began to lick and suck at her swollen clit. I inhailed her intoxicating, womanly scent and it made me lick her faster. Her hands traveled down to my head and became entangled in my hair. A sure sign she was enjoying herself. I was enjoying myself too, my erection was throbbing madly. Her continuous sounds of pleasure only whet my appitite for her. I couldn't take it anymore! I began to undo my fly, my cock now free and twitching. Twitching? Was that supposed to happen? Anyway, Misa must have heard my zip coming undone because she opened her eyes and gawped at me.

"Big...Bigger than I expected..." Misa muttered.

"So Misa, are you ready for me to penetrate you?" I knew she was ready. The clear juice seeping from her pussy was a sure sign, but I just wanted to say the word 'penetrate' to her.

"Wait Near... You ate me out, so why don't I give you some of that pleasure. Please, I want to..."

Misa was offering to give_ me_ a blowjob? A little unexpected but fine with me. Maybe she was just trying to get out of having sex. If that is her plan, it will surely fail.

"Alright Misa. If you are sure." She was sure. She got up, gently pushed me down and held my member.

I sighed at the sudden touch before she shyly licked the tip of my dick. I held her head in place as she began to fully suck me. I couldn't help the noises that escaped me while she moaned on my length.

"Ahhh...mmmMisa!" I let out a choked cry. Then she did something I hadn't expected her to do. She took off her bra and placed my dick inbetween her breasts, still sucking on the tip. She began to move her breasts up and down, causing the oddest sensations but I really enjoyed it. I watched in amazement at her and really couldn't take it anymore.

"Misa... I must penetrate you now!" I growled and pounced on her. She squealed but I soon silenced her with a kiss, all the while slowly parting her legs. I rested myself inbetween her legs, placing my penis teasingly on her clit.

"Wait Near...s-stop!"

"Not this time, Misa. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Unfortunatly for Misa, I hadn't kept my promise about the whole 'gentle' thing. I roughly shoved my full length into her tight entrance. Luckily, she was wet and had already lost her virginity so I didn't hurt her as much as I could have. I pulled her legs up so that they rested on my shoulders and I bent down to once again kiss her before directing my attention to her perfect breasts. I began to such at her cherry nipples and the hardened beneath my touch.

"Ah! N-Near!" She mewled as I quickened my thrusts. She kept telling me to go deeper and faster, so I did just that, but I found myself nearing my orgasm faster as a result. Misa was close also, as she was tightening around me.

"Misa, I want you to shout what you shouted whenever L made you come those years ago. Say it Misa! Say it!"

"Uh...ah...L! Oh God L! I...I'm coming!" She breathlessly squealed and held on to me as her orgasm spread thoughout her body, causing my orgasm to hit me like a shockwave. I clung to her, letting my orgasm take it's toll on my body.

XxxX

Afterwards, we layed there, in the middle of the SPK HQ, hot and sweating. Misa fell asleep shortly after the sex and I just watched her sleep. I gave a small grin...

"I had Gevanni gather all of your belongings from your house and bring them here, Misa. You're going to live with me now, and there is little that you can do about it. Misa, you are _my _property now. We will have fun, you will see."

And with that, I called Lidner to tend for my sleeping beauty. I gave Misa a sleeping pill to make sure she didn't wake up while Lidner was washing and dressing her, though I'm 100% positive that Halle could stop her from running away if she did happen to wake.

Halle's POV

I in no way approve of what Near is doing to Miss Amane. In fact, I worry for the poor girl. Near may look cute and innocent but really, he is _very_ dangerous. But the fact still remains: Near is my boss and I love him like a little brother. I can't do anything to stop him. The only thing I can do is watch over the two and make sure he doesn't damage her physically. Mentally, there's not much I can do...

"Halle, is Misa cleaned up?"

"Yes Near. And dressed in her pyjamas too."

"Good. Thank you Halle. Please put her into my bed and lock the door."

"Yes Near..."

XxxX

**Oh Noz! Near is a creepy rapist! Haha, sorry if you don't like teh whole weirdo!Near thing, but I kinda like him that way! So, I have an idea for a next chapter if you guys would like, but I'm not sure about it. Let me know what you want, mkay? Mkay! Luv Yaz! 3**


	4. The Realization

**I wasn't sure if I should continue the story cos', well, it's kinda crap, but I thought "Hey, what the hell!" So I have updated! 3 Sorry it took so long! **

XxxX

Misa's POV

'Ow... my head is killing me... W-where am I? It's dark... I can't see anything... Huh...?! What's this?!'

I was totally freaking out! It was dark and slightly chilly in the place where I was, plus I realized that I was wearing handcuffs! But then I started to remember...

'Near! Am I still in the SPK HQ? Oh my god! He's keeping me captive or something weird like that! Wait, I'm in a bed... that creep!' I was worrying to myself as I felt around as well as I could.

The duvet was silky and smooth, giving me a 1 second distraction from my current situation. My thoughts traveled back to when L had kept me in a similar situation only without the bed. I was so scared, I just wanted to die! Wait! What am I saying?

I, Misa Amane, will NOT give in! The only way I am going to die is if that freak albino kills me, and he doesn't have the guts for it... right?

Near's POV

I watched as my Misa woke up and started looking around in a frightened manner. She seemed so fightened, there in the dark. My dear Misa, it _had _to be dark, otherwise... you would have seen me watching you.

I was deciding whether or not to show myself to her. She _was_ handcuffed, she couldn't attack me if she tried. I was just worried about how she would react seeing me in my... state. You see, I was completely naked and, due to watching the woman I felt great lust for in _my _bed, had a full erection. Sure, Misa and I had already shared in sexual intercourse, but I was still kind off shy.

Misa began to sniffle and make small gulping sounds. Was she... crying? I felt my heart shatter, just like the time when Rester had accidentally knocked over my tarot-card tower that had taken 3 days to build.

"I... I wa-want to go ho-home..." Misa quietly said, her throat husky with crying. "I-I'm going to... die here... Oh god, help..." She continued. Die, here? What did she mean? Did she think that I was going to murder her? Well, being with Kira for so long must have given her the impression that all men are cold-blooded monsters.

"You will most certainly not die here Misa." Misa gasped at my voice suddenly coming from the shadows. I then turned on the lights from where I sat. I was sitting in a rather large, shoft, light-blue chair, not unlike the chair Mello used to sit in back at Wammy's House during his 'king phase'. Of course, Mello was not naked like I am.

"Ahhh...! Y-you! Pl-please! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me again!" She squealed, shuffling away from my direction as best she could.

"..."Hurt you again"? What do you mean Misa? I didn't hurt you... did I?"

"Y-you... raped me! And now you're naked!"

"I did not rape you Misa. As I recall, you were quite eagar. And as for my current lack of clothing, it does not matter because we are a couple and couples do not care about being without clothes infront of eachother." I twirled my hair and she stared at me, wide-eyed.

"A-a... couple? We aren't a couple!" Misa yelled angrily.

"Yes we are Misa."

"Says who?!"

"Me."

"You can't just decide! It doesn't work that way!"

"Yes I can Misa. I am L. I control the American police force, as well as the Japanese police and the British police. Those aren't the only organizations I can control and the rules of my very own organization are quite different to the normal rules. To put it bluntly Misa, I own you now and even if the police _did_ find out, they couldn't do anything about it. So Misa, being a couple may not work _that_ way, but it will work _my _way."

"..." Misa was silent and her cheeks began to redden with anger. "You...You...Pervert!!!" She finally screamed, her hair flapping about around her head.

"... Pervert?" I whispered, my bangs covering my eyes as I tilted my head.

"Yes, you're a big, perverted, albino pervert!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Heh. Is that how you see me?" My face was now hidden and I could tell Misa was getting more and more nervous.

"Um... ye-yeah..." Misa stuttered. She couldn't see my smirk but she could hear it in my voice.

"Well then... If that's how Misa sees me then that's how Misa will get me. Perverted."

"Wait, what?!" Misa said in a worried tone as I walked over to her.

"Don't worry Misa. Being a pervert shouldn't be too hard for me. I just hope I can live up to your expectations." I was on the bed now edging closer to the shivering Misa.

"W-what are you go-going to do?" She squeaked.

"Perverted stuff."

"No..."

"So Misa-" I ran my finger over her lips. "-What sort of things did you and Kira used to do?" I smirked at her shocked face. It was beautiful.

"None...none of you business!" She wimpered.

"Oh I believe it is Misa. You're _my_ property. You do everything I say."

"You... you can't make me..."

"Hm? Yes I can." I quickly ripped her night-vest apart from her body, exposing her perfect breasts. I then began to play with them, causing Misa to release a moan.

"So Misa. Did Kira ever do this?"

"...ah... m-maybe..."

"Really? Hmmm, what else did he do to you?"

"No... Not telling!" She said between gasps.

"That's not what I wanted to hear Misa-" I tore off her panties this time and began to play with her clitorus with my right hand, my left still on her breast. "-Tell me what Kira did to you!"

"...sp-spanking!" She screamed. I stopped my petting and looked at her.

"Spanking...? Hmm. I can believe it, what with Light Yagami being such a tool. Well Misa, I'm not really into that sort of thing but I am into blowjobs. Give me one."

"...?" Misa's look was confused but she still sucked my full length, her mouth hitting all the right places.

"Oh, God! Misa!" I groaned my gratitude as I came into her warm mouth.

XxxX

Misa just lay sobbing on the bed afterwards, still handcuffed. I watched her for a little while before cuddling up against her protesting body. I just wrapped my arms around her so that she wasn't able to move away. I may not be the strongest person my age but Misa was much weaker than I was. I would never be able to do this with Halle.

That night, I had wonderful dreams. I hadn't had dreams since I was a child. They had stopped around the time L had died.

L had been like an older brother to me. I had loved him like family and had looked up to him and it was such a shock to the system when Roger told us he had been killed that my dreams had just... stopped. But Misa, Miss Amane, Misa Misa has made my dreams come back. What does that mean? Does it mean that what I feel for her now isn't just lust. It's... Love?

XxxX

**Sorry for the corny bit at the end guys! I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence so yeah... Anyways, I'll say the usuall, Pwease comment for another chappy! ^^**


	5. The Silence

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I wont bother to waste your time with excuses! **

**Thank you RetardedRai for that long comment! I agree, the sex scene was WAY too short but I'm not very good at writing that sorta stuff. So if I write another sex scene in this, I'll try and make it longer and better! And, Misa is very slutty in my story, I know! XD And it may seem a little confusing because at the start, she's all like "Yeah Near, bring it on!" and now she's like "Rape!... rape!..." so yeah. Sorry about that readers! **

**Just think of it as Misa's dumb personality! **

**Everybody, thank you for your comments and keep it up! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note.**

XxxX

Near's POV:

It had been almost a week since Misa and I met in the SPK HQ, and I had already began to develope feelings for the ditzy blonde. It was odd for me, as I have been relatively emotionless for most of my life. I've made sure of it. And yet, here I am, sitting in my usual way, stacking dice, trying to solve a homicide case with difficulty. _She_ keeps popping into my head. I can't control it. It bothers me but at the same time, I love it. It's like Misa is with me even while I work. But she's not with me at the moment, no. She's in my, or rather _our_, room now.

There is one thing I just can't grasp about our relationship though. Halle told me, when I asked her to make sure that Misa's handcuffs were secure, that what I was doing was not normal. I became angry when she said that, and ordered her to keep her opinions to herself. Still, what she had said stuck in my brain. Normal? Well, of course it's not normal! No relationship is really normal, I think. Why, look at Kira, for example. He appeared to be an average boy who could do no wrong, but behind closed doors he spanked his girlfriend and killed thousands of people with a notebook. Normal? I think not!

So thinking all this made me content, for I was 86% positive that Misa likes me really. And even if she didn't, she really doesn't have a choice. So Halle, your words did little to guilt-trip me, for before you said that, I was less sure than I am now of Misa's feelings towards me. You have no idea how I feel about Misa. You think I am a creepy pervert who locks girls up for my pleasure and my pleasure alone, but no. I care about Misa's well-being. I love her. And that's why I am locking her up, to keep her safe from the world's dangers. That's all.

"...Well, what do you think Near?"

I heard Gevanni finish a sentence that I had not been listening to. It was probably about our current case, a homicide involving a dead primary school maths teacher. The teacher's blood had been used to write a message on the blackboard. It said "**There'll be more where that came from.**" The only reason I took the case is because Rester's daughter just happens to go to that school and, due to the fact that part of our corperation's contract is "_If any risk is put on employee's or their families lives, a course of action must be taken to ensure the person or peoples' safety."_ I had no choice.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Gevanni, I wasn't paying attention. Please repeat what you said" Gevanni sighed.

"I said *_ramble ramble_* on the blackboard, so *_blah blah blah_* school bullies and such *_tweet tweet_* a rather pathetic man *_mutter_* with a rifle. What do you think?"

Gevanni's rambling's were cut into incomprehensible slices in my mind. Images and thoughts of Misa entered my mind when he had been talking at me. I pretended to think what he said through, building a dice version of Wammy's House as I did so.

"What you suggested is a possibility, though I think we should examine the murder weapon a little more. It is possible that the killer was infact a student, and if that is so, a fingerprint check would do no good, as it is likely that 10 year olds don't have a criminal record. However, they would've had to of gotten the rifle from somewhere. Maybe their parent or gaurdian. If we check for fingerprints and we find that the parent has a criminal record, it will lead us to the real killer." I said.

"Right sir. I will send the rifle to the lab immediately." As he turned to leave, Gevanni stopped to speak.

"Sir... I know about how you have feelings for Misa. And I obviously don't really think that how you are dealing with it is healthy. What you are doing, chaining her up in the dark, it's sick and wrong. It's what a criminal would do. And you are not a criminal, not yet anyway. But I feel that if you continue to act this way, controlling and confused, you may end up doing something that you'll regret-"

"Are you suggesting that in a fit of maddness and confusion, I will brutally kill Misa? Are you saying that I am no better than a petty criminal? Hm? Is that what you are saying?" I snapped, not turning around to face the agent.

"N-no Near, I'm just saying that maybe you should get help. You seem to not understand relationships properly. It will do nothing but good if you were to see a therapist or a-"

"So now you are saying that I'm crazy. Well, Gevanni, if that is true, then you are working for a crazy person. Does it scare you?" I just turned my head, looking over my shoulder at the now trembling Gevanni, staring at him, not blinking once.

"Um... Near, no you don't scare me. You're my boss, I trust you. I... I just want you to get help."

"Hmm, well then, if you trust me so much, you and the others will leave until further notice so that I can be completely alone with Misa. You will turn off your pagers, your work cell phones, your ear-pieces and all sources of communication that lead to here. You will not come back until I email you a message stating that you can return. Is that clear?"

"Yes, but Near-"

"Good. Please inform the others."

"Very well Near."

I grinned as Gevanni left. This would be the first time Misa and I would be _completely_ alone together. Sure, we've been alone in the same room before, but there was always one of my employees near by. Well, I wont have to worry about them now. I can do whatever I want with my property.

XxxX

Misa's POV:

It has been a week I think since I was... kidnapped by that albino freak. At first, when we met that first day in the main part of the HQ building, I thought he was cute! All angel-like and whatnot, but now, I've realized that he is dangerous. I'm going to die here. And all because of my stupid ways! Why couldn't I just stay at home? Why did I have to act like I knew what I was doing? And now, I'm never going to be free and I'm never going to find out how Light-kun died! I'm such and idiot!

I began to cry, which was surprising to me. I thought I'd used all my tears up. Guess not. I tend to cry when Near's not around. If I cry in his presence, then he just stares at me, trying to figure me out. He scares me so much! He's even creepier than L! And that's saying something!

I was ripped out of my thoughts by the door swinging open, revealing that woman who is in charge of changing my clothes and washing me. I think her name is Halle. I had already been washed and clothed today so why was she here?

"Miss Amane!" She ran in and knelt by my side. I was sitting as far away from the bed as the chain on my leg would allow, my knees under my chin.

"Hi... Why are you here... I've already-"

"Near has commanded that the employees of the SPK, except for him, take a leave of absence until he says that we can return." She whispered but panic was in her voice.

"Um... so what does that mean?"

"It means you will be alone with him, without anyone else being in the building."

"WHA-" She clamped her hand over her mouth and looked at the door. After a few seconds she spoke.

"Miss Amane, please keep quiet. He doesn't know I'm in here. I he finds out, I could lose my job or worse..." I gasped as she said the last few words. Was she going to say... that he could kill her? What does that mean for me?

"I can't save you Miss Amane. Not right now anyway. All I can do is offer you a piece of advice. Stay silent. Don't say a word when he's around. Don't even speak when he's _not_ around. It'll let him know that you have a mind of your own. I can't say if It'll help or not. You've got nothing to lose but your life, and I doubt he'll kill you. He cares for you too much."

Halle got up and left quietly. I thought about what she told me to do. Stay silent? Will it help me? She said she wasn't sure. Hmm... What should I do?

Near's POV:

I smirked with satisfaction as I saw the last of my employees leave the SPK building. No more worried workers. Well, not for awhile anyway. I decided to pay Misa a visit. She was the reason I got rid of them after all.

I strolled, well more like shuffled, down the long hallsways of my corp's building. My socked feet barely made a sound as they landed on the floor. They are good for sneaky around. I used to do it in Wammy's House at night when I couldn't sleep. Of course, now that I'm older, I don't sneak around much any more. It's childish.

XxxX

When I opened the door, I saw Misa huddled up in a corner of the, sorry, _our_ room. She looked like she had been crying for some reason. I walked over to her and crouched down beside her in my usual manner. I took a lock of her hair and started twirling it around with my fingers like I usually do with my own hair. She flinched.

"What's the matter Misa? You've been crying. Why?"

"..."

"You know you can tell me anything. I am your boyfriend after all. Well, I'm more than a boyfriend but... is there anything between boyfriend and spouse?"

"..."

"Come on Misa. Don't be afraid of me. I am just Near. I won't hurt you, ever."

"..."

"Hmm... Why are you not speaking?"

"..."

"Are you sick?" I tried to put my hand over her forehead but she slapped it away, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Why did you do that Misa? I was just trying to-" A slap to my face came next. Almost immediately, a stinging sensation took over most of my cheek, and I was almost certain that there was a red mark there now, but I kept my expression emotionless.

"Why did you do _that_ Misa? That was uncalled for. It hurt." I said in a serious tone.

Silence was the only thing that came from her. I grabbed one of her wrists and squeezed it hard. She started to squirm under my grip.

"Didn't hear me? I said, why did you do that Misa?" I could feel my voice getting sterner.

More silence.

"Answer me Misa."

"..."

"Fine then. If you like silence so much, then I will grant you permission to be silent. In fact, you are not allowed to make a single sound Misa, or I will punish you. Do you understand. You may nod."

She nodded uncertainly.

"Good girl. Now, let me make this game a little harder for you." I said. I walked out of the room to get the objects needed for what I was going to do.

This game was going to be fun, and knowing Misa, she will make a sound. The punishment will be even more fun. This should be interesting.

XxxX

**O.k, don't get mad! There will be sex in the next chapter! Though if anyone has any suggestions about what the punishment or the actual game should include sex wise, please tell me via your comments! And Near's getting weirder. Sorry, couldn't help it!**


	6. The Agony

**Hi guys! Thanks for the comments! I will try really hard to make this chapter good. But go easy on me because I'm only 14 and writing this stuff is kinda weird, though fun! ;D **

**Also, sorry about how Near kinda rambles alot about... nothing really for ages! It's just how I show he's getting weirder and weirder!**

**Gevanni and Halle are nosey bitches in this story! Haha, but I love them both.**

**Thanks for the comments guys! They made my day! :D**

XxxX

Near's POV:

Smirking to myself as I walked down the hall with a box of "toys", I thought of what I was going to do to Misa, my little slave. Just the thought of her squirming under me, in both pain and pleasure, was driving me mad. I just couldn't wait. I felt like an eight-year-old me in toy store.

Since I hit puberty though, when I was sixteen (I was a late bloomer), I seek enjoyment not from toys, but from humans. I am a rather sadistic person. I just needed a cute, weak partner, and I finally found her. I just realized it recently. The reason I liked Misa back when I was a child is because, not only is she beautiful, but her very image screams "Victim." She is easy to capture, both physically and mentally. Her parents are dead. She will not be missed much. Sure, she has fans, but if she were to vanish suddenly, they would think "_Well, it was on the cards anyway. She's so cute, anyone would kidnap her_!" Fools.

Misa, don't you understand? I am the only one who truly loves you. That is why I am the only one that deserves you. Even if that scum Light Yagami _hadn't_ been Kira, I would have still found a way to get him out of the picture... Look at me, I'm starting to sound like Mello. I wonder if Mello would approve of my acts. Probably not. He always used to call me a freak back at Wammy's House.

**Near's Memory:**

_There I sat, eight years or age, with my beloved toy box. It was filled with random obects that, to any other human being, looked like trash, but I considered them to be treasures. Old, broken up bits of Transformers, Barbies, Legos and even the odd Beanie Baby were confined within that sacred box, among other bits and pieces. To me, these were the only things that I truly owned. They were mine, no one else's. _

_To pass the time, I would stick some of the pieces together to create a new toy, and it would be mine from the very start because I made it. I gave it life. I felt powerful whenever I admired my creations. They, to me, were beautiful, but to others, they were creepy and weird. _

_"Near, you fuckin' freak! What the fuck are these?" Mello's yell held amusment as he tried to mock me and my... babies._

_"What do you mean, Mello? You can see perfectly well that they are my creations, brought to life through other creations." I said to him as he caustiously walked around them, staring at them at the same time._

_"They look like something out of a horror movie." Mello remarked and then laughed. I sighed._

_"You wouldn't understand them Mello." _

_"I don't want to understand them, Freak! They're fuckin' creepy!" He said as he picked one up. I gasped as he did so. What was he planning to do?_

_"Ha! Don't like me touching your precious mutants, huh Near? Well, let's see how you like this!" _

_Before I could do anything to stop him, Mello crushed the toy that was in his hand against the playroom wall and began stomping down apon the ones that once lay content on the floor. He continued to slam his booted feet onto them until they were beyond repair. I just stared at the mess Mello had made out of my now dead friends. It took everything I had within me to not cry._

_"Dude, I did you a favour! D'ya think L would be happy if he saw them? No way would he let you be his successor!"_

_Since that day, ten years ago, I vowed that if I ever got close to something or someone, I would never ever let it go. I would protect that certain thing so that it would never get "stomped" on by the "Mellos" of the outside world. In other words, I will not let Misa get hurt. She is my treasure._

**End Near's Memory:**

Back to Near's POV:

Remembering my life back at Wammy's, I felt my blood boil just a small bit. Everybody is foolish and selfish. Mello could've just let me play with my creations in peace, but no. He used L, our mentor, as an excuse for his behavour. Well, I saw right through his lie. He just wanted to make my life a mysery. And the rest of the SPK members are no better, and they are adults, not a simple ten year old like Mello was. They want me to stop my actions with Misa. But is it any of their business? No, it isn't.

As I neared the room I felt my self get angrier and angrier. Well, at least I have a toy to play with that will cure my bad mood. I smirked. Little Misa. You are not going to be able to walk for _weeks_.

XxxX

Misa's POV:

My heart was going at a seriously dangerous pace. I was wondering if keeping silent was the right thing to do. But there was no going back now. Near would punish me if I were to make a sound! I'm so scared... No Misa! You can do this! You have to! Don't give up! Misa Misa will not fail, not to this horny teenager!

I smiled to myself. My self pep-talk worked! I will live!

Happiness vanished as the door swung open, Near standing with a box in his hands and a smirk on his face. He slowly walked towards me and knelt down beside me.

"Misa. You have been a very naughty girl, I hope you understand that." He said and began kissing my neck. I blushed. Must... not... make...a sound...

"I am going to take the shackle off of your leg Misa. If you run, I will get angry with you." He bit the spot he had just been kissing on my neck suddenly as he undid the shackle. Focus... no sound.

My leg was free. I could run away from this guy, no problem! He's just a pathetic little runt! Yesy, I will run!

I quickly got up and ran as rast as I could to the doorway...

Near's POV:

Silly Misa. Thinking she could get away. I grabbed something out of the box. A leather whip. I cracked it in Misa direction, the end of it wrapped around her ankle, her tripping to the ground with a thud. She didn't even make a sound during. I'm rather proud of her. I walked over to Misa and loomed over her.

"Misa, I told you you shouldn't have ran. Hmm, now I'm angry Misa." I smirked down at her. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. Well, if she's going to go against my orders...

I grabbed her wrist and threw her onto our bed. She appeared to be too shocked to get of the bed so I walked to my box and picked it up to bring it with me. I was going to need it. I then went over to the frightened blonde, grabbed her neck and pulled her up with it. I put the box safely next to me on the bed.

"Stay still Slave." I said sternly. She did as I asked. I ripped off all her clothes, staring at her breasts for a few seconds before taking something out of the box. Some rope. I yanked her hair and led her to the end of our bed. I tied her wrists to the railing neatly but tightly. I'm good with my hands, so those knots wont come undone easily. I grinned. Misa's body was faced down, knees on the ground, butt in the air, her beautiful face looking over at me.

"Misa, I hope your ready." I said as I quickly took the whip and whipped her milky-white back. She tensed at the sudden pain. I could see a bright red gash on her back start to form. I'll make her bleed.

"Misa, you brought this upon yourself you know. Running away from me. Why, you really should be ashamed at yourself." I remarked as I continued to whip her in different directions, red marks crossing eachother on her body. Each time the whip met her skin, she flinched in pain. It turned me on so much to see her do it. Blood started to drip from her wounds, down past her sides.

"Oh Misa. Is this what Kira used to do? No, he just spanked you, didn't he? Well, this is worse than a few hits on the butt with a palm, isn't it Misa?" She didn't answer. She was still silent. The only sounds that could be heard were me and the melody of the whip hitting off of her skin.

"But I am better than Kira! I am better than L, Mello, Matt and all of those other idiots in Wammy's House! Should I tell you why Misa, do you need proof? I'll give you proof! The fact that I am still alive and breathing, fucking Kira and L's ex-girlfriend! I'm only eighteen and already I have a hot human girl as my property!" I laughed as I cracked the whip faster and harder.

"You like this, don't you? You like pain, you're a masochist. That's why you stayed with Kira for so long. You enjoy feeling agony, it gets you off. But that's fine with me, because I quite like this." I said as I glanced down at my erection. It was throbbing by now and I craved release. No, not yet. I wasn't done.

I put down the whip and stared at her blood-stained back. Her shoulders twitched as she did her best to silence her whimpers. She will not be silent for much longer. I will make sure of that.

I undid the ropes that she had been held with and turned her around, so that she was sitting on her wounded behind. I got some handcuffs and used them to keep her wrists securely fastened to the end of the bed. I then used some rope to tie both her feet up to the bed posts. It was an amazing sight. Misa was fully exposed to me, her Master.

Misa's POV:

Oh God, oh God... It's... taken everything... I have... to not... make a sound. T-the whip... it hurt so much... my back, I can feel it... bleeding. Wh-why? Why is he... doing this to me? And now... he's staring at m-my body. I feel so... visible. Does that make sence? I want to be invisible. I want to disappear. To hell with it... maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did kill me... N-no! Don't think like that Misa! Please, d-don't give... up.

Near went to that stupid box and came back with some kind of weird, technical device. It was a sort of medium-sized cylinder with a short, red wire hanging from it. The wire had a weird looking clip on the end of it. What is it, I wonder? It can't be good.

"Do you know what this is, Misa? You shouldn't know, not an innocent girl like you. This is a very expensive piece of equipment, used by many sadist/masochist couples." We are not a couple, you retard!

He suddenly shoved the cylinder inside my vagina. I gasped as I had not been ready for any penetration, and due to the fact that I had been in blinding agony before-hand, I wasn't very wet.

"Oh no, Misa. You gasped! That counts as a sound, wouldn't you agree?" Oh God... I... I failed.

"Heh heh, I don't think you should really care about making a sound now, Misa. You should be focusing on not having an orgasm." Near said as he attached the weird clip thing on to my clitorus.

"Now Misa, this is a very special torture toy. The object or "vibrator" inside of you I am able to control via this remote." He held up a small, silver remote that had only a few buttons.

"I can make it vibrate very, very fast. So fast that you will have hour-long orgasms. But, you don't want that, and I'll tell you why. That clip on your clitorus is sent a signal from the vibrator through that wire, telling the clip that you have just orgasmed. When that happens, this clip will send electricity right to your clit, and it will be utter 't worry, it's not damaging, but let's hope you can deal with it, my little Misa."

I didn't know what to think. My mind was fuzzy with pain and shock. I couldn't even move, both because of the way Near tied me up and because I was... just terrified. I watched Near put the clip on my most sensitive part and began to cry as the sharp metal sunk it's teeth into the pink flesh. This is going to kill me!

"Get ready." I closed my eyes tight as he pressed a button that was on the remote. All of a sudden, my body began to shake and I couldn't stop the embarrassing sounds that escaped my throat. The vibrator was driving me mad with pleasure, but at the same time, I was willing myself not to come. Please... don't come!

"N-no! Mustn't c-come-ah!" I could feel my juices dripping down to the floor. I yelped when Near started playing with my nipples, a smirk growing on his face. God, how I hate him...

"Heh. Looks like you don't have long left, Misa. Let's see how you last when I turn this thing up to full blast."

"W-wha? Y-you mean... It's not even up to full blast yet- Ahhh!" It felt like a demon was inside me, moving so fast that I was sure it would burn me. Set a fire within me. But at this point, I couldn't even think straight, see straight, hell all my sences were gone.

"You're close, so very close."

"S-shut up! Ahhh! W-why are you doing this to me?" I screamed at him, my toes curling with both pleasure and hate.

"It's to teach you a lesson Misa. You are mine, so if you try run away from me, you will be punished. You did try to run, and so you are getting what you deserve." He stated.

"I... I hate you! You're a rapist! Why can't you just leave me alone?" I screamed again at him.

Near's POV:

Mistake Misa, big mistake. Even though I love you, I will not tolerate name-calling, not at a time like this.

"I'm a rapist? Well then, I can't disappoint you Misa." I said and tore off my pants before quickly shoving my erect member into her ass.

"Ahhhh! Oh my God! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" She squealed as I began pumping in and out of her. I could feel blood trickling down me. I did enter her rather suddenly. I felt a little bad so I gently kissed her on the lips, still moving my hips. She moaned protests on to my lips but I didn't move my head. My fingers were tangled within her beautiful, golden locks and I felt her ass get tighter, a sign orgasm was just around the corner.

"Misa, just come. Come Misa, you want to." I sucked on her neck, causing a purple mark to form, branding her as mine.

"N-no, I... I can't... pain will... happen to me... doesn't want it." She mumbled breathlessly. I could feel the vibration in her vagina even though I was currently in her ass, and it was causing me to ram myself in harder. I too was close, but I wanted her to come first.

"Ohhhh... ahh... n-nooo... I... I'm gonna come! Oh fuck! I ... ah! Coming!"

Misa's POV:

The moment I came, my intense pleasure was replaced by an extreme shooting pain going up my spine, all throughout my body. It felt like I was dead and rising up to heaven, but not in a good way. The tears rolling down my cheeks felt never-ending. I wondered if I'd ever be able to feel again, breathe again. All of a sudden, every bad moment in my life flashed in my brain. Memories I tried so hard to forget using my fame. But no, I realize, they will never go away, and I am a disappointment.

**Misa's memories:**

_"Misa, why did you take that other girl's dolly?"_

_"No, we don't wanna play with a stupid girl like you!"_

_"Your grades are getting worse Miss Amane!"_

_"My boyfriend likes you better! You and I are no longer friends, slut!"_

_"Sweetheart, I'm your mother. Why did you lie to me?"_

_"I doubt you even have a chance in an acting career! You suck! Ha!"_

_"Go cry to your dildo, whore!"_

_"Misa, don't come to my house without my permission. It looks too suspicious."_

_"I told you not to show up at my school! L was there you idiot! Do you realize that I could've been found out?"_

_"Miss Amane, no I do not think that you are foolish for cheating on Light-kun with me, I think you are foolish for falling for him in the first place."_

_"No, you may not have some of my cake."_

_"Miss Takada and Mr Yagami are awfully close, aren't they!"_

_"Misa just shut up, alright!"_

_"Misa... Light... he's dead."_

**End Misa's memories:**

Misa's POV:

I was numb with pain and saddness. I felt like I was going to break. Everything was going to shatter, especially my heart.

Near didn't seem to care though, as he kept on slamming into me, not caring that I was in pain. And to make matters worse, he came deep inside. I hated come inside me. It felt like it would be there forever. A constant reminder of my hurt.

After Mear pulled out, he untied me, washed me, dressed me and put me into the bed. He snuggled up next to me. Luckily he decided to wear his pyjamas instead of just being naked. I was unable to move. I felt broken. I wasn't me anymore. I was someone else. Some one who didn't want to live.

XxxX

**Hmm, I know I promised this would be better, but I ain't feelin' it. yeah, I'm disappointed but it's the best I can do. Near's penis wasn't in it for very long, sorry about that, but there was torture, so there!**

**Please comment some more! I'm gonna add another chapter if that's o.k with everyone!**

**Luv yahz! Xxxxxxxx**


	7. Author's Note!

**Hi guys, sorry if I raised your hopes by adding this, you may have thought it was another chapter. Anyway, I'm thinking of changing the title from "My New L, My New Secret" to "Monster" after one of my favourite songs by MEG and Dia. The song really relates to my story I think. I'll put the lyrics in the next chapter. Wont be too long to update so stay tuned! **


End file.
